


Of Beach Dates and Couple Stones

by turtleenby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleenby/pseuds/turtleenby
Summary: Lance and Keith have a nice day at the beach.





	Of Beach Dates and Couple Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic so I'm sorry if anyone seems ooc. Also, the title kinda sucks 'cause I don't know how to name things. Feel free to leave a comment with any feedback you may have :)

“So why are we doing this again?” Keith asked, looking at his boyfriend as he got out of the car. Keith’s boyfriend, Lance, had insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn and heading to the beach.

“Because Keith. The weather today is supposed to be lovely and I thought it would be a lot of fun to come to the beach and enjoy it with my adorable boyfriend,” Lance replied with his usual dorky grin on his face. Keith couldn’t help the light blush that appeared on his cheeks at the compliment that Lance snuck into his answer. Lance walked around to the back of the car to grab their bag out of the trunk. Then, heading to the other side of the car, Lance grabs his boyfriend’s hand and starts to walk toward the beach.

Lance sets their bag down on the sand as he turns towards Keith to pull him into his arms. Lance tried his best to find a beach that wouldn’t have a lot of people around so Keith and him wouldn’t have to worry about any bigots yelling unnecessary comments at them. Normally, they don’t care what others think but he would rather enjoy this time with his boyfriend without interruption. Lance looks down and stares into Keith’s beautiful, violet eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes? They’re this gorgeous shade of purple that I could just get lost in forever,” he whispers to Keith with a lovesick smile on his face.

Keith couldn’t stop the grin that worked its way onto his face. “You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Keith leans up to press a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. When they pull away Lance still has that lovesick grin on his face; but the grin quickly turns into a mischievous one as he throws Keith over his shoulder and starts running towards the water. “LANCE! PUT ME DOWN!” Keith yelled while holding onto Lance so he didn’t fall.

“Whatever you say, honey!” Lance says as he tosses Keith into the water. Keith lets out a yelp as the cold water touches his skin. When he stands back up, he’s sends a little glare Lance’s way.

“That’s not what I meant, ya dork,” Keith says as he splashes some water in Lance’s direction.

“Yeah, but that was more fun,” Lance lets out a laugh. “Your face when you hit the water was hilarious!” He doubles over as he laughs harder. Keith took this moment to admire his boyfriend’s laugh with a big, dorky grin on his face. Lance’s laugh was one of Keith’s favorite sounds in the whole world; he could listen to it all day. Suddenly, an idea pops into Keith’s head. Keith walks towards Lance with a smirk on his face.

“Lance y’know I love you, but you brought this upon yourself,” Keith says as he grabs Lance around the waist and drags him into the water. They start wrestling with each other in the water, trying to dunk each other and splash the other as much as they can. Soon they are both out of breath and laughing so hard. They head back towards where Lance had put their bag; Keith grabs their towels and hands one to Lance. After they both dry off, they lay their towels on the sand and sit down for a bit.

“This day has been great so far,” Lance admits with a smile on his face as he looks over at Keith. He leans over and gives Keith a peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, it has,” Keith agrees with a small smile. Suddenly, Keith stands up and reaches his hand out for Lance to grab. “Let’s go for a walk.” Lance grabs Keith’s hand as he is pulled up.They start to stroll along the beach, near where the water stops washing over the sand. Both boys walk in silence for a little bit; simply enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Lance looks over at Keith; there is a slight breeze which is causing Keith’s raven hair to sway slightly. As he is staring, Lance gets overwhelmed by how good-looking Keith is. “What are you staring at?” Keith asks when he notices that Lance is staring at him.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Well, how can I not when I have the most handsome boyfriend in the entire world?”

“Stop being so cheesy,” Keith pushed Lance lightly while an intense blush covered his cheeks.

“You love it when I’m cheesy and you know it!” Lance teases Keith while poking him in the side.

“Yeah…” A shy smile creeps across Keith’s face. Lance and Keith continue walking down the beach, hand in hand. While they are walking, Keith notices some stones out of the corner of his eye; and notices one in particular that is a very pretty shade of blue. He lets go of Lance’s hand and walks over to the stones. He picks up the blue one and shows it to Lance. “Look, Lance, it’s the same pretty blue as your eyes,” Keith points out. Lance smiles at the adorableness of his boyfriend; _“he would pick up a rock ‘cause it matches my eyes”_ he thinks.

“Whoa, it is. You should hold onto it so you can think of my pretty blue eyes whenever I’m away,” Lance jokes (only partially) with a smile on his face. Keith rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s cheesy remark. Lance subtly starts to looks at the stones nearby; slightly hoping that he can find one that matches Keith’s beautiful, unique eyes. When he starts to feel like he might not find one, Lance sees a little bit of purple under a pile of stones. He walks over and picks up the stone while examining it. It is a purple stone with little specks of grey throughout it. _Just like Keith’s eyes_.

Lance turns towards Keith to show him his find. “I found one that matches your eyes, too,” Lance says with a smile. “We can be that dorky couple that carries around something that reminds them of each other,” he teases. Keith rolls his eyes again; but he actually kind of smiles at the idea of having something to remind them of each other when they aren’t together.

“I mean we were already a dorky couple; we can just be twice as dorky,” Keith says as he leans up to capture Lance’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you,” he says with a smile as he pulls away.

“I love you too.” Lance replies, thinking about how lucky he is.


End file.
